


Fics im thinking of writing (?)

by SheWroteTheWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, like or like like by miniature tigers, literally just a plan for a fic i might write, mentioned anxiety, mentioned touch aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWroteTheWorld/pseuds/SheWroteTheWorld
Summary: ok so just two fics im not sure whether or not i should write cos idk if anyone would like them so please read this if it gets even like ten hits and two kudos then ill probably write it lmfao but let me know what you think or if you want me to write it each fic would probably just be one chapter written all at onceanways theyre both based off the song 'Like or Like Like' by Miniature Tigers go listen its a cute songwhere both yamaguchi and kenma force tsukishima and kuroo to face their feelings but yea thats basically it the whole thing was written on my phones notes so theres zero punctuation and its so messy its literally just the plot plan i wasnt planning on sharing but i wanna know if anyone would be interested in reading this so here we areWill be deleting once both fics are started/postedUpdate !!!! the Tsukki/Yams fic is started (the first chapter posted) as well as the first chapter of the fic from Tsukki's povCalled Tell Me How You Feel About Me (Yams pov) and I'll Tell You How I Feel (tsukki pov)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fics im thinking of writing (?)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry thi whole thing is a mess i wasnt going to share this was jsut gonna be for me so i didnt forget the plot i was thinking of but im curious to know if anyone would actually like to read this but if even two people say yes then i will ahha i just need validation lmfao

Tell me how you feel about me song (like or like like by miniature tigers) literally just form plot around the lyrics cos cutest song ever fucking lov that bitch ngl probs tsukki n my boy yams or kuroo n kenma (?maybe idk I stan yama so prob will write him) n like idk smth happens maybe one kisses the other then runs away or like confesses but then runs away before the other answers n just pretends like nothing happened but the other is like woha woah tf nah nah im getting my answers thanks babe and confronts them n is like nah fuck off you better tell me the truth n forces the other actually face their feelings

Ok so actual tangible plan for this disaster is that the lowkey confess feelings version in tsukki accidentally dropping hints he didn’t mean to share to yams and tried to leave tells him to forget about it cos hes scared yams will leave him if he ever found out about his feelings for him even though you just knooooow they obvious to anyone with decent eyesight lol and then maybe write the other version with the kisses them then runs away out of awkwardness n embarrassment as a separate fic but with kuroo and kenma

So first version

Starts in the summer n it’s yams perspective he wears tsukkis hoodie cos it smelt like him “I was wearing that dumb sweatshirt I looked like a girl I was dressed for winter even though it was the middle of June” he’s realising the feelings I guess ? Idk this part doesnt have v much add more in this part **

Then they’re back as second years I guess (??) (so like winter time its like October/November maybe) and he’s feeling awks around him and can’t face him ever “I watch you get undressed I must’ve turned bright red cos I couldn’t stand to face you vos I liked what I saw maybe we should just stay friends” line

Then he realised how deeply he likes him so he starts to avoid him completely to get t feelings to go away cos he doesn’t think he’d feel that way for him ever but one day tsukki corners him and demands he tells him what’s up but he refuses and says nothings wrong so he starts to go back to normal cos he doesn’t want to lose him as a friend anyway and then one day some girl in the year confessed to him in front of yams on their way out of school one day and tsukkis like nah thanks fuck of babe tf n she leaves then they just walk in silence till yams asks why tsukki always turns the girls that ask him out down n he’s like why wouldn’t i it’s not like I have feelings for them but emphasis on the them if yano yano lol and yams is like huh ears stretch out lmfao n he’s like so does that mean you do have feelings for someone question mark question mark and tsuks kinda falters in his steps and goes a bit pink n stutters a lil not much but enough for yams to notice cos he notices everything to do w tsukki and he’s like holy shit you do n he’s trying to laugh n smile but inside he’s lowkey dying and tsukki is like fuck you fine maybe I do but it’s not like he’ll ever feel the same accidentally slipping that it’s a guy dun dun dun and yams is like holy fuck me he likes boys dayammmn and he says so like oh I didn’t know and tsukki is like looking at the ground n he’s breathes out like fuck or smth and he says kinda faltering a lil he says this is why I didn’t say anything cos I knew you’d never n then he stops like umm whoops almost popped out with you’d never feel the same so he stops himself n he goes never mind can we just forget this ever happened and starts walking again

yams kinda stares after him for a sec cos wtf but he starts to walk but doesn’t try to catch up just yet cos he’s stuck in his head being like um who in the fuuuck does he fancy tf n he tried to think back to who tsukki gives him attention to but he can’t think of anyone he only remembers about memories that make him happy surrounding tsukki like how he gives him attention and is caring and soft when it’s just them and how he’s thoughtful and stays on the phone with him late at night until he falls asleep when his anxiety makes it difficult to fall asleep and how he would sometimes catch him looking at him during practise or from the corner of his eye when he’s working in class and how he walks him home almost everyday even tho his house is first and yams is the next road down and it clicks in his lil dumbass brain like love yams but his lil soft pea brain finally clicks the giant obvious dots and he runs to catch up to tsukki who’s turning the corner into an alleyway lane that leads to their street yams being the one after tsukkis and he grabs his arm and turns him around lowkey out of breath cos tsukki has some damn long legs and ended up being wayy ahead of lil yams and so he takes off his headphones and watches yams and waits for him to start talking and yams catches his breath and finally looks at tsukki and is like is it me and he just kinda flinches and looks really shocked takes like a half step back and is like umm yams I um cos he’s a gay disaster may I add repression of feelings lowkey leads to that babe just a warning lol and yams is like tell me the truth

n then that’s the “tell me how you feel about me do you like or like like me tell me what you really feel do you like me” n then they’re both kinda shocked tsukki at what’s going on and is in a panic of whether to say smth or not cos he don’t know if it’s a trap where yams is gonna be like ew gross I revoke the friendship and yams is shocked at his sudden confidence and adrenaline that pushed him to do it also shocked at how speechless tsukki is after a few awks minutes of like a staring contest with the widest eyes fucking ever tsukki be taking in everything abt yams n looks at his lips like Oo babe sauceyyy anyways yams doesn’t rlly notice but he looks down at the ground n kinda murmurs the “just say you do” line

which is like finally obvs now to dumbass gay disaster tsukki that he was asking cos he wants it not so he can ditch him and he finally fucking finally regains consciousness and his soul returns to his body to finally fucking reply by giving a short n awkward kiss to yams and then yams finally looks back up at him but he’s looking away n he looks rlly tense and vulnerable and he says yea it is you sorry I didn’t tell you before I guess I was just scared but I’m not anymore I want this and I want to be with you ew that’s cheesy but idk maybe change part of that and yams is like haha lol b you gonna ask me how I feel abt you and he puts his hands on his and tsukki softens up and looks back at him n his eyes are like scared and yams is soft and he lowkey whispers yama ooo or maybe he says Tadashi cos cute anyways he says lowkey whispers and asks do you have feelings for me cos hes still nervous about it and yams smiles and says yes of course I do and tsukki literally melts cos is msile is so bright and pure

they hug tightly and neither want to let go but yams pulls away first and as he moves away he puts his hand at the back of tsukkis neck and kisses him properly and with love n all n it’s like awww how cute how cute n he moves away and tsukki lowkey follows his lips cos he doesn’t want to stop being with yams like that and yams smiles and laughs cos tsukki looks so soft and loving and wanting n he thinks it’s cute and tsukkis like oh shut up but he moves his hands to hold yams and he pulls him down the lane towards his house and they’re both quiet but the aura around them is so light and happy and positive and they’re both smiling and giddy and then that’s it the end finis ta daa

Second version lol

So kenma n kuroo are at kenmas they just chilling prob with kuroo writing notes or reading some book or smth cos cmon we all know hes a school nerd aw and kenmas playing games prob on a switch cos you just know all those tiktok kenma cosplayers with switches got me soft on him but anyways theyre just chilling and they lowkey cuddling but like that’s normal for them cos they’ve been so close for so long n its probs kuroos pov I think cos idk maybe easier that way (?) idk anyways hes like aw all soft n shit but hes trynna read his book but cant rlly focus cos kenma just lay his head on his shoulder and after a few minutes his head shifts and falls onto kuroos chest n kuroo highkey just ascends to heaven right there n hes like aww kenmas asleep how cute n he kisses his forehead buuuut dun dun dun kenmas actually awake still dun dun dun he was just about to fall asleep when kuroo kissed him (actually might just do switching povs cos idk why don’t ask pht)

anyways he tenses up n kuroos like oh fuck did he wake up shit red alert n like alarm bells be running in his head and kenma just slowly sits up a little but not much still mostly leaning onto kuroo with like wide eyes and staring at him looking p vulnerable n hes like kuroo ?? all quiet like normal but softer than usual n kuroo just legit melts right there n then cos we just know kuroo be a massive fucking simp but yea kenmas just looking up at him n hes really close and he can feel his breath and kuroo just loses all ability to hold himself back like normal and he kisses him and its cute and soft a bit messy cos neither were rlly expecting it but it doesnt last long and then kuroo lowkey snaps back to reality and is like oh fuck no cos he doesn’t wanna lose kenma since hes fine with just being friends and ignoring his feelings for the sake of keeping kenma close by even if he never feels the same cos that’s what kuroo thinks and he panics and legit just stands up and runs out before kenma can retrieve his brain from the ground since his soul left his body when kuroo kissed him since hed been in love with kuroo for years and then kuroos leaving before he can figure out what words to string together cos hes shit at emotions I mean surprise surprise they both are lowkey highkey but anyways

kuroo leaves before kenma can stop him and then when he tried to call him kuroo doesn’t pick up cos hes terrified kenmas gonna be like uhhh yea no thanks b <3 don’t like you like that anyways friendship cancelled now bye never talk to me again thanks even though kenmas obviously in love with him literally so obvious in memories where like (idk where to put this but ill find somewhere maybe) kenma hates affection and physical touch avoiding group hugs with the team after wins and shying away from hugs even from his parents cos highkey touch aversion but always feels comforted by kuroos touch and will lean in cos it feels warm and calming instead of burning and stinging like it usually does when other ppl touch him and how he smiles most around kuroo or how he rarely ever laughs like properly laughs around other people except kuroo n he knows this cos he was speaking to someone (idk someone else on the team it rlly don’t matter) that they’ve never seen kenma laugh before n kuroos surprised cos he knows exactly how he laughs hes heard it so much I mean its rare but its not extinct or anything and other things idk cant rlly think of many more examples but I will !!

but yea and then kuroo is a dumbass so he goes to great lengths to avoid him and that was a Friday im guessing so over the weekend he just doesn’t go over kenmas house and kenma tries to call once or twice but gives up soon after and is too scared to go to kuroos house cos he thinks that kuroo is avoiding him cos he regrets it and didn’t mean it but anyways Monday rolls around and school is fine cos different year groups so no lessons and they unfortunately (but today was fortunately for kuroo lol) that they had different times for lunch so he could continue to avoid him then but then comes practise and lowkey kuroo thinks about ditching cos hes not ready to face kenma since he thinks hes gonna hate kuroo for kissing him but he knows he has too since hes the captain but anyway he wants to go cos he loves volleyball and he knows itll calm his mind and stuff

but when he walks in and kenmas already there unusually early since hes usually late cos he gets distracted by his games and walks too slow but today he got there early waiting for kuroo to get there but he cant say anything yet cos theres a few other ppl with them chatting n stuff so they don’t talk and kuroo avoids kenmas eyes even though he can feel him watching him then once hes changed he leaves and doesn’t face kenma and he follows him like two seconds after since he was already changed just sitting there waiting for kuroo then he tries to get kuroos attention before practise starts but he barely gets to say his name before the whistle goes and they have to start warm ups then blah blah blah maybe some more stuff goes on during practise (?) idk maybe not too sure about that but anyways

after practise kuroo basically sprints away to change n everyones like tf is up him huh and kenma rushes after him to change quickly so he can finish at the same time as kuroo not giving the time to run away from him again and then he manages it and leaves the changing rooms literally like a minute after kuroo and sprints to catch up to him and hes highkey angry at this point cos at first he was happy that he kissed him finally thinking that maybe just maybe he felt the same way but then kuroo left without saying anything and he was confused and not sure what he did wrong worried that he overstepped some unspoken boundary even though it was kuroo that kissed him and then he felt sad since kuroo wasn’t picking up his calls and didn’t try to meet up with him over the weekend like they usually did there was no coffee shop visit and no volleyball practise at the park no sleep over or movie watching while sitting little too close for friends to sit n he missed it he missed him but then school came around and kenma was piiiiissed cos kuro refused to even meet his eye he avoided him at every turn and kenma was getting really frustrated at the blank wall his friend had turned into

so when he caught up to kuroo he grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him and basically started shouting at kuroo,, hell yea kenma u tell him lol, but hes like stop fucking ignoring me kuroo I get it if you regret what happened but you don’t get to just pretend nothing ever happened no way am I losing you as a friend as well so get your shit together and just tell me already the truth “tell me how you feel about me do you like or like like me tell me what you really feel do you like me just say you do” line and by the end his confidence and anger are just kinda failing and fading cos kuroos standing there looking at him with wide eyes filled with fear and love and it scares kenma but he needs to know cos he can’t stand to push down his feelings for the sake of the friendship when the friendship is starting to crumble anyway “just say you do” line now I think

kuroos just breathing as heavily as kenma even though he wasn’t the one that had to sprint after the other boy but hes so scared of what kenmas reaction might be that he feels like he can barely breathe so he takes in a shaky breath and faces kenma properly puts his hand over kenmas which is still holding kuroos arm with a monster death grip lmfao and hes so soft about it that kenma melts from the touch and his eyes change from anger and demanding the truth to sadness and needing wanting him and as kuroo looks at him he can just see everything in kenmas face when usually its so controlled and still since kenmas scared of showing how he feels and what he thinks to others hes rarely ever seen him like this all vulnerable and honest and it clicks in kuroos mind that he wasn’t alone in this and he never was since kenma has always been with him for as long as he could remember (maybe the memories part now I think maybe maybe) and anways yea

after a few minutes of a lowkey staring competition kuroo steps closer to kenmas and holds his cheek in his hand and confess properly this time and hes like being honest it think ive always had feelings for as long as I can remember but ive only been aware of it for a few years now I cant believe I didn’t realise earlier since ive always known that your it for me that you’re the only thing ive always seen in my future or smth like that but idk cos lol that’s so cheesy ew how tf do ppl share their emotions instead of repressing them lmfao im not good at this hah but kenma just like forgets how to breathe through all this but when he sees kuroo look down at his lips hes like oof damn and his lungs suddenly decide to do their damn job and he breathes in just before kuroo kisses him again but its sweeter and soft and full of love and kuroos still holding his face in his hand as he moves the other to his neck and kenma puts his hands onto kuroos chest wanting to b closer to him and loving the warmth and feeling of home he gets when hes around kuroo and then when they part kenma looks at the ground with a bright red face still being held by kuroo but hes smiling when he falls against kuroo putting his head in kuroos neck when he whispers to kuroo im in love with you or smth I don’t know kenmas repressed he doesn’t need to be lover dovey like sappy kuroo leave me alone anyways yea I think that’s pretty much it maybe maybe lol now you just gotta actually write it out dumbass ugh lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the little notes to myself throughout that i cant be asked to edit it lmfao anyways go listen to like or like like by miniature tigers its such a cute song also was listen to soft to be strong/learn to love/emotional machine by marina and lowkey thought they fit this too so listen to them also !! but literally idk how i managed to write this whole thing non stop without getting distracted or losing focus how tf haha but anyway lmfao let me know what you think ? please ? hahaa


End file.
